


Did You Save Your Love For Me Tonight?

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: Roger and John are at the cusp of a real relationship. The only thing holding them back is Roger's insecurities about never having been with a man before, but John is eager to show him there's nothing to be nervous about.





	Did You Save Your Love For Me Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just smut and I'm honestly embarrassed by it but enjoy anyways!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner.

Roger nervously gulped as John gently backed him against the wall, placing his hands gently on the drummer's hips. The brunette placed a chaste kiss to his partner's lips, eliciting a small whine from Roger when he pulled away after only a short few seconds.

"Something wrong?" John asked, cocking his head to the side. Roger lost the ability to speak, staring directly into the younger man's soft eyes while his mind raced around all the intrusive thoughts plaguing him lately.

_Wrong? No, I'm just freaking out at the fact that I'm standing in front of my best friend, in his bedroom nonetheless, who for some reason reciprocates my embarrassing schoolboy crush on him. And it somehow isn't a dream that we've gone on a few dates and are about to have sex. We've made out everytime like horny teenagers, but I cut it off everytime because I've never had sex with a man. I want it so bad, but my nerves are getting the best of me and I don't want to continue feeling flustered over this. God, he's gonna think I'm a fool with no experience and dump me after he realizes I have no clue what I'm doing. I should've done some research or ask- _

Roger suddenly realized he hadn't actually answered the question and was ripped out of his thoughts by the sight of John slightly pulling back from him. "Rog? I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you like this. If you're not ready-"

"No," Roger hastily cut John off, stepping off the wall and closing the distance between them. "I want this. I want you. It's just…I've never slept with a guy before."

John allowed a small smirk to form on his face at Roger's confession that left the poor blonde's entire face flushed a deep pink. John ran his thumb over Roger's bottom lip before resting his hand on the shorter man's cheek. "Well, I can certainly change that," he breathed, moving his other hand back to Roger's hip.

Roger's breath hitched at the other's words and absentmindedly nodded, leaning into John's touch. "C-can I top? It j-just might be easier for me since it's my first time," Roger stuttered out, his blush now spreading down his neck.

"Of course," John answered, placing another small peck to Roger's lips. "Let's move this to the bed, at least."

They both walked closer to John's bed and began slowly undressing themselves, Roger instinctively turning his back slightly to John out of nervousness as he pulled off his last article of clothing. Roger's cock twitched when he turned around to meet the sight of John kneeling on the bed; his pale, exposed skin illuminated by the moonlight contrasting against the dark color of his duvet. He hesitantly sat down next to him, placing his hands doubtfully by his sides.

"I'll take the lead, just tell me if you're not into anything," John murmured, moving to straddle Roger's hips. Roger released a breathy moan when John leaned forward to kiss at his neck, slightly rubbing their members against each other. They spent many minutes in that position, John sensing the nervous tension that filled Roger's body and trying his hardest to make him relax. John knew he had accomplished his goal when during one of their long, slow kisses Roger had brought his hands up to rest on the younger's hips. Once the need to breathe became too much and they pulled apart their faces but continued sitting chest-to-chest, John reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Normally it's more fun if you do this part," John calmly stated while he clicked the bottle open. "But since it's your first time, I'll open myself up and you can just watch." John smiled as he coated a few of his fingers with the slick substance, hearing Roger let out a small whine. Roger rubbed his hand up and down his partner's thigh as John reached behind himself and braced his other hand on the blonde's shoulder. John's eyes that were previously locked onto Roger's fluttered closed, and that combined with the loud, wet squelching sound and the way John's legs bracketed around Roger's tensed gave the blonde the knowledge that John had slipped his first finger in. John released a deep breath and Roger watched in awe at the expressions painted across John's face, even though all he could see was the way the brunette's arm muscles flexed as he moved his finger.

"Enjoying the show?" John grinned, his arm slowly moving back and forth. They both moaned as John instinctively bucked his hips up after adding a second finger, rubbing them together once again.

"Can I try?" Roger blurted out before even realizing what he was saying. John nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube again, pouring some onto Roger's fingers. Roger inched his fingers closer to John's already slightly stretched rim, unsure if he would be able to properly do it.

"Well don't be a bloody tease," John breathed. "Don't worry, you're not going to hurt me." Roger gently nodded and slipped his finger into the tight heat alongside John's digits. The younger man moaned as if it was punched out of him and his jaw went slack. They moved their fingers in an almost perfect rhythm causing them both to be dissolved into panting messes within a few moments. "Alright, alright, I'm ready," John whined. "How do you want me?"

Roger pulled his finger out and looked up at John's deceivingly innocent eyes, now clouded with lust, becoming speechless once again. "I-I wanna see your face. So maybe on your back?" A smile spread wide across John's face at his partner's words while he slipped off Roger's lap, following his request.

"I think you know what to do from here," John whispered as their positioned switched and now Roger loomed over him. Roger connected his lips to John's and spent a few moments relishing in the moment. His cock throbbed with want as he eventually moved to trail his mouth down the brunette's neck to his chest. Much to John's surprise, the older man turned his attention to bassist's nipples, taking one into his mouth. John's back arched off the mattress as his lover gave the same treatment to both buds before moving back up to his neck.

Roger watched John's chest heave up and down as he sat back on his heels, reaching for the lube. He shuddered as he wrapped his own hand around his length, relieving some of the aching pressure and he swore he heard John whimper at the sight. As Roger lined himself with his lover's hole, John could sense the insecurities flooding back into the blonde's mind.

"Come on Rog, fill me up," John smiled. Roger moaned at the younger man's words and slowly pushed the tip of his cock into the tight heat. He took his time inching into John and they both grunted as Roger finally bottomed out. "Go on," John sighed, pulling Roger's face down to his for another slow and thoughtful kiss.

Roger had finally forgotten about all of his worries and he pulled almost completely out and easily slid back into his partner. His mind was swimming in a sea of pure ecstasy and lust as John begged him to go harder after a while of the blonde following a gentle pace. Roger let himself go to the moment and buried his face in John's neck as he sped up his thrusts. The only sounds filling the room amongst the quiet of the night were their moans and the dull slap of their bodies being brought together again and again.

"I-I'm c-close, John," Roger groaned into the bassist's neck.

"Finish inside me, please," John gasped, pushing his hips down against the older man's thrusts. They moaned in unison as one of Roger's thrusts nailed John's prostate straight on. "Right there!" John yelled, grabbing one Roger's arm. "Fuck, right there. Touch me, Rog."

Roger grunted when John clenched around him as he grabbed the brunette's cock. He used the now copious amount of precum leaking from John's member to glide his way and easily synched up his movements with his thrusts. It only took a few moments before John came with a loud shout, spilling over Roger's hand and up his own chest. He also clenched impossibly harder which was all Roger needed to push him over the edge, seeing white and spilling into the moaning man beneath him.

Roger pulled out and flopped down onto his back beside John on the bed. They looked at each other, smiling, while they came down from the highs of their orgasims and tried to catch their breath. "Was that alright?" Roger nervously breathed, looking over at John.

"Alright? That was more than alright, are you sure you've never slept with a man?" John laughed, resting his hands behind his head. Roger grinned and placed a quick kiss to John's lips before getting up and heading to the bathroom. When he returned with a damp washcloth in hand, John had rolled over to lie on his stomach. In a moment of sheer bravery, possibly just still on the high of the night's activities, Roger knelt down on the bed behind John's legs. He set the washcloth down before using both hands to spread apart John's cheeks and licking a stripe over his partner's leaking hole. "Oi!" John's yelp was slightly muffled by the sheets underneath him, his hips jerking forward on their own accord. "You're being pretty daring for just fucking a guy for the first time." Roger simply hummed and ran his tongue over the cum that had trickled down John's thighs. He could see John's cock twitch at the sensation but they both knew another round was not in the books for tonight. After properly cleaning the younger man, Roger settled back in bed next to his bandmate, curling up to his side.

"Thank you," Roger murmured into John's skin, resting his head against the bassist's chest. John simply kissed Roger on the forehead and turned off his bedside table lamp, both of them easily succumbing to the peaceful sleepiness of the night.


End file.
